He Didn't Get Me A Nutter Butter
by McProbie
Summary: Another Slash of mine. This chapter if deffinatly not rated M but I am rating it M for later content. McNozzo :3
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for like the uber long wait. I got caught up in things and bla bla bla. Anywho. Of course because my mind is going bat crazy with ideas this is a new story. No relation to the other ones I have written except that this is another McNozzo. I love them together haha -squeels- Anywho. This is a spoiler alert for people who haven't watched Guilty Pleasure. So don't go all crazy on me if you read this and haven't watched the episode. But yea enough of me rambling…READ & REVIEW!**

**P.S. I am changing up the episode a bit so don't sit and tell me that I wrote it wrong. I know this episode very well because it is my favorite. So please Shush your mouth if you are going to tell me I wrote it wrong .**

Tim took in a long breath and let it out slowly. He of course didn't sleep well the night before. He kept waking up from his nightmares again. He blew on his coffee and like clockwork there was Tony staring him down. Tim looked up at him sleepily,

"What?" He asked knowing exactly what Tony was going to say.

"You know what, Probie!" He said pointing down at Tim's coffee. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Quit huffing!" Tony said. Tim looked over at his female partner, Ziva, and blew on his coffee again. The two just giggled as Tony mumbled back to his desk.

"We got a case." Gibbs said striding into the room. The team watched as he grabbed his things from his desk and turned around. He gave them a confused shrug,

"Get your gear!" He almost yelled jarring everyone awake. They grabbed their things and headed on their way.

* * *

><p>When they got to the crime scene Ziva and Ducky where the first ones on the scene along with Gibbs. Ziva was way to chipper and jumpy that morning for a case. Tony stayed back with Tim as they walked slowly to the crime scene.<p>

"You ditched me." Tony stated not even glancing over at Tim.

"Now what do you mean, Tony?" Tim asked in a sarcastic tone. He knew exactly what he was talking about, because Tim had gotten well over fifty texts from Tony the night before.

"I thought we were meeting up at the astrology place." Tony stopped and glared at him. Tim stopped and turned towards Tony.

"That was for tonight remember?" Tim said looking at Tony with a blank stare. Tony shook his head violently and started walking again.

"I sent you like eighty texts last night, Tim! I was there for three hours!" He started getting very animated. Tim just shook his head.

"Why would you stay there for three hours if you knew I wasn't coming?" Tim asked a little grin creeping across his face. Tony didn't say anything. They arrived at the crime scene and Gibbs gave them a stern look.

"Bloodtrail. Go. Both of you." He plainly said. No expression on his face.

"Both of us?" Tim asked as Tony started to follow the trail like a bloodhound. Gibbs gave him one look and Tim was out of there. He caught up to Tony as he was already half way through the woods.

"Man this guy really moved." Tony said mostly talking to himself. He had decided to give Tim the cold shoulder. Tim ignored him as they broke out into the parking lot of a motel. There were already cops there marking off the scene.

"Looks like we found our crime scene." Tim said as they came upon the lead detective.

"DiNozzo!" The detective sung out.

"Long time no see, McCadden." Tony said shaking the man's hand. Tim just scoffed. Jealousy hit Tim hard with Agent McCadden. Him and Tony where pretty close just like Tony and Tim where. McCadden didn't even say anything to Tim as he led Tony into the crime scene.

"Bla bla bla?" Was all Tim heard from the other Agent's mouth. He looked around the room. Obviously the guy from their crime scene was the guy from this crime scene. Tim walked outside and let the other two bicker about movies. Before he left the room he happened to catch Tony's Sean Connery impression. He shook his head.

"Jared! Jared! Are you okay!" Came a screeching voice from outside. I young woman was running towards the crime scene at full speed. A few of the officers formed a wall before she could break through the yellow tape.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Tim asked looking at her confused. His expression contorted into understanding, but still confusion on the woman's next comment.

"That's my husband's room! He was meeting someone there." She started. Tony cut her off as he walked out of the motel room with Agent McCadden.

"With who ma'am? Can we get a name?" He asked arriving next to Tim.

"With a prostitute." She stated plainly. No expression on her face. Tim stood there, pretty much mouth agape.

* * *

><p>Tim stormed to his desk.<p>

"That is outrageous!" He said plopping himself on into his chair. He looked over at Ziva who was staring at him for the past ten minutes of him pacing.

"What?" He asked his expression slowly coming to defeat. She smiled over at him lightly.

"What the woman said today?" She started and then leaned on her elbows towards him.

"Or that Tony has a new man toy?" She whispered towards him. He scoffed and then his shoulders slumped.

"It's a boy toy, Ziva, and he didn't even bring me a Nutter Butter today." He frowned now totally defeated. Ziva gave him a warm smile.

"Would you want to go out to lunch today, while we discuss the case?" She asked winking at him as Gibbs walked into the room. He sat down at his desk and looked at the both of them.

"Bring me back something." Was all he said and he started typing away on something. Ziva smiled over at Tim and he let a little smile slide across his face.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Ziva slapped Tim's shoulder as they sat down outside of the little deli. The deli was right on the corner of the street across from the NCIS building. Tim looked at her with narrow eyes.<p>

"You know nothing." He stated taking a bite of his sandwich. She narrowed her eyes back at him.

"You know I know, Timmy." She said in a mocking voice. She couldn't believe it. She kind of figured because of the way Tim and Tony acted towards each other, but she never really thought about one of them actually liking the other. It was really only a fantasy of hers, and well Abby's. Tim let out a long sigh and took a sip of his lemon-aid tea.

"Spill the rice." She said and smiled at him. He just shook his head and chuckled.

"There is nothing going on. It's just a stupid thing I have in my mind." He looked down at his hands. Ziva took a deep breath. She saw that he was hurting from this. She reached out and took his hands.

"It's ok. You can trust me." She said with a warm smile. He looked back at her, his expression slowly lighting up.

"I think I like Tony DiNozzo."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soooo sorry I haven't written in like, well a couple months now. I keep getting all of these lovely subscriptions from all of you, and not to mention the great reviews Thank you to all who have read my stories. I will be working on all of them now. I know, a lot. But I can't leave you guys hangin' can I? Hahahah Anywho, here ya go :D**

Ziva looked at him. A little shocked, but then happiness bubbled up inside of her. She couldn't hold back the smile that was plastered on her face.

"Don't give me that." Tim said, his expression a bit worried.

"No, Tim. It's a good thing." She reassured him.

"No it's not. Do you understand what I am saying?" His voice almost in a panic. He couldn't believe he said it out loud, let alone he was starting to believe it.

"Ziva. I have had a few girl friends, right?" Tim took the last sip of his tea. Ziva nodded, propping her head on her hand.

"Tony on the other hand..." He trailed off for a moment. He hated the thought of it.

"Tony date _a lot _of girls." Stressing his point, he looked at her. She just nodded.

"Tim, and your point is? Listen. That does not mean that you guys _have _to date the opposite sex. You are allowed to go outside of the square." Ziva, making her point, looked back at McGee. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face.

"First off it's box, and second, this is Tony we are talking about here. Ladies man. He makes fun of how I am never with girls. Why would I even, why would you even think he would want to date a man? Let alone me." Tim sighed at the facts he just stated. It would never happen.

Tony slowly walked down the steps, pondering his own thoughts. He took the stairs just so Abby wouldn't hear him coming.

"Abbs?" Tony peeked his head into the Goth's lab. Her music, as usual, was loud and obnoxious. Tony stepped into the room.  
>"Abby?" He asked again to the general room. Abby popped her head out of the room off to the side and smiled.<p>

"Tony!" She skipped over to him.  
>"What can I do for ya?" She asked with a big smile.<p>

"It's nothing on the case, I just uh." Tony stumbled over his words. Abby's smile grew bigger.

"Are you and McCadden dating!" Her voice almost in a whisper. Tony's expression went from confused to angry.

"Why would you even think that Abby?" Tony's voice matching his expression. Abby backed up in confusion.

"Whoa. Sorry bud. Didn't mean to push the wrong button." She poked at his chest. Tony sighed in defeat.

"Sorry Abbs, I just..." He trailed off again. Abby saw the pain in his eyes. He wanted to say something to her, so she prodded.

"Tony," She started, her voice sincere. "You can tell me whatever is on your mind." She smiled.

"I know, I just." He let out a frustrated huff. "Is Tim dating anyone?" His question caught her off guard and he saw that. "I mean, he just seemed so down today. I wanted to make sure he...had someone to talk to." Tony spit out a cover up story. The expression on Abby's face made him second guess the whole 'I should tell someone' thing. "Nevermind." He said and left, leaving Abby dumbstruck. A smile grew across her face.

Ziva and Tim got back from lunch just as everyone else did. Tim set a bag down on Gibbs desk and went back to his own. Sitting at his desk, he felt uncomfortable as soon as Tony walked in the room. Ziva looked over at Tim, but he avoided her gaze.

"Did you two go on a lunch date?" Tony teased, keeping his gaze on Ziva. Tim sat quiet, but Ziva stuck her tongue out at Tony.

"Jealous?" Ziva tease right back. Tony leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk.

"Nope, me and McCadden went and got some burgers over at Tommy's." He wore a smug look after his comment. A chill went down Tim's spine.

"I think I am going to start calling you two," Tim paused for a moment, putting his pen to his chin.

"TCad." McGee nodded and smiled over at Ziva. He could tell she was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Tim looked over at Tony for the first time since they all got back.

"What do you think?" McGee was now the one wearing the smug look. Tony looked over at Tim, almost angry.

"Oh really?" Tony raised an eyebrow. He got up from his seat and headed towards Tim. McGee leaned back in his chair, not feeling so confident anymore. Tony got right in his face, inches away.

"What was that again, Probie?" Tim could feel Tony's breath against his skin, which made him blush. Tim started to panic. Tony, seeing Tim's reddened face, smirks. He leaned closer towards McGee's ear.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue." Tony's voice came out almost in a purr. Tim swallowed hard.

"I um, er, T-" Tim stumbled over his words. Tony backed off for that moment. Tim shot up from his chair and headed for the bathroom. Tony following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Things may be starting to get a bit graphic, so bare with me! Yes that means this little message here from the author is a WARNING! This chapter will have some graphic content, but not horrible ;D**

Tim sucked in a deep breath, flinging the men's bathroom door open. He made sure everyone was out of the bathroom, when he went over to the sink and turned on the faucet.

"Tim, what the hell what that!" He said to his reflexion in the mirror. He looked down at the slight bulge in his pants and bit his lip.

"Not at work.." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"What's not at work?" A voice boomed through the empty bathroom, making Tim jump at the noise. He didn't turn around because he knew who it was. The lock on the door clicked, and that was when Tim turned around.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Tim's voice was almost cold. He did not want to see the man who just put him in this state.

"You didn't answer my question.." Tony said, slowly moving closer to Tim. Tim was already backed up against the sink, so he had no where to move away from the oncoming man.

"Tony.." Tim trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Tony was now face to face with the blushing McGee.

"What is wrong, McNasty?" Tony's eyebrow raised. Tim jumped at his question. He shifted, trying to get away, but he was almost sitting on the counter. Tony reached around Tim and turned off the running faucet. It was now dead silent except for the light hum of the radiator. Tim started to chew on the inside of his lip, and Tony knew that meant he was starting to become too uncomfortable. Tony braced himself on each side of Tim and looked into his big green eyes. Those eyes Tony always found himself drooling over once in a while when he day dreamed. The next thing that happened, neither of them expected. Tony's lips pressed to Tim's, neither of them pulling away. When Tony finally broke the kiss that seemed like an eternity, Tim just blinked.

"I-uh-er" Was all that came out of the babbling McGee. Tony shook his head and captured Tim's lips again, lightly sucking on Tim's bottom pouting lip. Tim let out a whimper, causing Tony to back off. Tim still had his eyes closed, taking in the moment.

"Sorry-" Tony was cut off by Tim taking back the kiss. Tony was shocked at first, but then glad that Tim felt the same way about him. Tony lifted Tim up to sit him on the counter, as Tim lifted his arms around Tony. Tim's fingers ran through Tony's hair, making Tony let out a light whimper. Things started to move fast from there, Tony's arms pulled Tim close and Tim let out a loan groan in the back of his throat. Tony smiled against Tim's lips, letting out a slight chuckle. Tim knew what was coming next.

"What is that, McGee?" Tony's lips were still pressed to his. Tim let out a sigh.

"Well, you didn't help the whole situation by following me." Tim broke the kiss and blushed. He looked down at the now full, bulge in his pants. He started to chew on his lip again. Tony smiled and slid his hand up Tim's leg, rubbing over his bulge lightly. Tim let out a gasp, and then there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? I anyone in there?" The voice was too familiar that it was sickening. Tony looked at Tim. Tim looked sick. It was McCadden.


	4. Note

For all you awesome Bros who have been following my stories I just wanted to give you a big thanks! I am so glad that so many people are still reading them. I actually never thought that I was that good but I do love writing so I started to put my stories on the web. Well thank you again! I am switching over to a new name so please find me there! I am going to leave it at the bottom of my rant haha. Anywho, it is going to be different stuff that I am writing but I am pretty excited about it! I am still going to write my smut, but the first story that I am going to put up is going to be in the horror category :D I hope everyone enjoys it just as much as everyone enjoyed the stories I put up on this name. Also along with me switching over to a new name, I am NOT finishing any of the stories that I left open. I am so sorry to say that. But I just lost interest in them. Well, I think that is it for my rant. Sooooo please please I hope you guys will check out my new name! And thank you again! (I know I said that like 3 times already haha)

_**New Name: CutieCry**_


End file.
